


Regroup

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Everyone's Grudge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: Boro and Mukberry chill with Prickface and do nothing constructive.
Series: Everyone's Grudge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641061





	Regroup

Boro sat before a table in Prickface’s stolen hunter’s cabin.

A pimped out monstrosity of a PC sat on the table before him and his tentacles flew across the keys.

Boro eyed the red glow of the Devastator keyboard under his tentacle tips. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Prickface, who was sprawled on a beaten up brown couch. He was watching tv, a remote by his leg.

Boro asked him.

“ So, Prick, where did you say you got this rig again?"

Cactuar noises burst forth as Prickface waves a stumpy limb.

-I didn’t.-

Boro stared expectantly. Prickface slid his eyes sloooowly back to the tv.

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

Cactuar noises and wild stump gesturing.

-What are you writing a book?! Leave this chapter out!-

“Tell me Prick!”

Reluctant cactuar noises as Prickface revealed his connection.

-This nerdlinger who calls himself Wheelo set it up. Doesn’t ask questions!-

Boro hissed and swung back to look at his tumblr page.

@boro-the-malboro

He licked at his lips and started typing furiously.


End file.
